<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Lessons by blissfulmoon, priestessofren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630514">Life Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulmoon/pseuds/blissfulmoon'>blissfulmoon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessofren/pseuds/priestessofren'>priestessofren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bondage, Car Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fucked while writing an essay, Hair Pulling, Ice Play, Mild Degradation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor Kylo Ren, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, blowjob, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulmoon/pseuds/blissfulmoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessofren/pseuds/priestessofren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could be so much more. If only you could see it." </p><p>Like most Val found herself with a crush on her professor. After her bestfriend's idiotic move of announcing to the entire class that 'Val wants to bang Dr. Ren' its not just one side anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Val Wants to Bang Dr. Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Sinners, </p><p>So I persuaded my bubba, Eva, to write a fic with me and there was no other choice for us than Professor Ren. So enjoy our filthy fantasies and let us know what you think. </p><p>Love from<br/>Em &amp; Eva<br/>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sick." Hux coughed as Valentina propped her phone up on the coffee table. Her stand up mirror behind him as she began to quick dutch braid her highlighted blonde hair.</p><p>"Sure, it's not just a hangover?" Val asked.</p><p>"I'm really ill, Val." He defended himself.</p><p>"Man flu then." She answered starting on the other braid. "You've always over reacted, even when we were kids." Val finished her other braid and jumped up to collect her shoes.</p><p>Hux was four years older than Valentina. Their mothers had been friends and therefore it had forced them to be friends. Hux gave her the well deserved break from her crazy mother. The pair now lived on other sides of the city, Val in her tiny apartment and Hux in a pretty penthouse in the middle of city with his job as a banker.</p><p>Val tripped over her own feet as she rushed to get her trainers from the front door of her apartment, to go with her white short sleeved ribbed top under a strappy fitting small checker dress. She could hear the laugh of Hux echo throughout the small studio as she cursed under her breath. She was running late and somehow still found the time to call him, and she didn't know why she bothered.</p><p>Val's small studio apartment was cheap and cheerful. A small narrow kitchen with grey speckled counters and mint green painted vintage cupboard doors. Then opened up into a medium size room, white painted walls with her bed in the corner, stacks of her college books beside her bed, above her bed was a shelf holding a candle and a storage box for hair dryer, straighteners and other hair products. There were a couple of pot plants and her fold away vanity in the other corner. On the other side of the room there was small wooden couch and tv stand opposite. A door across from her bed, where she had a small bathroom, consisting of a shower toilet and sink. The colours through her apartment consisted of muted nude colours, bare light wood, creams and green.</p><p>She grabbed a piece of the cold toast on her kitchen side and held it between her teeth as she sat down on her bed, made of two mattresses. Her sleeping ragdoll cat, Milo, behind her. Val put her trainers in front of her and slipped her feet into them as she took a bite of toast.</p><p>"How long do you have?" He asked on the other side of the phone. She stood and picked up her cracked Iphone 8.</p><p>"I was meant to meant Artoo at nine, we have our presentation at one." She sighed as stuffing her laptop into her backpack and walking over to the piles of books beside her bed and picking up the first two and her notepad. Val had another bite of her toast.</p><p>"You know it's ten right?"</p><p>"Yes, I know it's ten, carrot top." Val growled into the camera. Hux laughed from his comfy uptown bed.</p><p>"You're lucky I'm still your friend with all the abuse you give me." She rushed into her kitchen dumping the toast on the plate and placing the knife in the sink then slung her bag over her shoulder. Val quickly walked back over to her bed, leaning down to kiss the head of her sleeping grey ragdoll.</p><p>"Bye bye baby boy." She whispered against his fur. "You would miss me way too much even if you tried to get rid of me." Val said to Hux.</p><p>"True I do love you." He answered. Val squeezed through the awkwardly placed door, which because of the kitchen cupboard only opened halfway.</p><p>Balancing her phone in one hand and her keys from her back pocket in the other she locked her door and walked down the creaking stairs of the apartment block. Val swapped her keys for the earphones in her other back pocket and untangled them with her teeth and one hand. She put them into her ears and then plugged them into the bottom of her phone.</p><p>Val headed North on Yonge Street for her daily walk to campus. On her budget the subway was for busy and lazy days, Artoo could wait a little longer for her. She says goodbye to Hux as she is distracted by the Air Jordan's store. Her trainer junkie mind wondering over the collection in the store. As she begins to walk again, her eyes still on the window display she bumps into someone.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry." She stutters at a grumpy middle aged man who almost growls at her.</p><p>When Val walked onto campus she decided to run for the library. Valentina was out of breath when she found Artoo on the fourth floor. Artoo was a year older than Val turning twenty two in December. He had dark blonde hair that curved into waves that reached his chin. Sporting stubble and a black leather jacket as he were pop punk band reject. His blue eyes always full of expression, like then the disapproving look he was giving Val. He spotted Val coming towards him and he lifted his ice coffee slurping as he stared her down. She dumped her bag on the table and took a deep breath.</p><p>"I am so sorry." She gasped.</p><p>"You're two hours late. It's a good job you're you else I would have emailed Ren and told him that you've basically done nothing."</p><p>"Arthur. Please. The Coffee Stop has been driving me past exhausted along with filling in orders from Etsy. You know I'd pull my weight other wise." Val slipped into the seat. She furrowed her brows as Artoo sighed.</p><p>"Sit down I've nearly finished you can help tidy it up."</p><p>"I really love you."</p><p>"Yeah, I know you do." He passed her his ice coffee, which she gladly took from him, taking a big gulp.</p><p>"Okay, I was just tidying the introduction and writing the conclusion."</p><p>Valentina and Artoo walk into the lecture hall. The dark rustic wooden panel walls, and hard chairs with a fine desk in front of them, which curve around the room. It gave the lecturer front and center stage at the front of the hall. Where Dr. Kylo Ren gave his seminars. He had been the pairs main tutor since they were freshman and gave them both something to look at.</p><p>Students were already seated. Val and Artoo sat down on the second row. Artoo twirling the USB stick around his finger, sliding down in his seat whistling under his breath as Kylo stalked into the room. Val perked up in her seat watching as her tutor placed his briefcase down on the desk. Kylo was undeniably gorgeous, and Val had been entranced since her first day as a freshman.</p><p>"He is a specimen." Artoo mumbled under his breath.</p><p>"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Val whispered under her breath.</p><p>"Doesn't mean I can't admire like I have for the past three years." He smirked.</p><p>Valentina looked back at Kylo Ren. His dark hair was brushed back softly behind his ears. Beauty marks peppered his slowly aging complexion. A pair of shiny black shoes. He was dressed in a black pair of trousers, a black leather belt with a silver buckle. He wore a black shirt under a casual navy blue blazer. He shrugged off the blazer, placing it neatly on his chair. The tight long sleeves clung to his defined thick biceps and arm muscles. Val imagined how the veins would show if his sleeves were rolled up. It wasn't the first time that Valentina had found herself distracted by Kylo.</p><p>Val glanced at her friend giving a quiet giggle as they were both watching Kylo prepare for the presentation period. He walked to the center of the room, using a small remote to switch on the projector. He clasped his hands behind his back, making his stature taller.</p><p>"Everyone shut up!" He ordered. The class settled down as a few stragglers sat in their seats. "Thank you. I hope you have all put effort into your presentations. It will be interesting to see if you have all been listening. Valentina and Arthur, you're up first." Val and Artoo glanced at each other for support as they stood.</p><p>Arthur made his way over to the desk to set up the presentation on the computer while Val walked towards Kylo, who held out the projector remote to her. She took it from his hand, their skin brushing.</p><p>"Thank you, sir." She squeaked. Kylo locked eyes with her and nodded before making his way over to the desk. Arthur joined her and they stood together on the left side of the projector.</p><p>"The developmental process we chose to base our presentation on is Moral development. Moral development deals with what an individual would choose in a taboo situation, and why they would choose it." Val began.</p><p>Kylo seemed bored whenever Val glanced over until they came closer to the end. He perked upon hearing Val's last part of the assignment.</p><p>"Therefore, the limitation to Kohlberg's theory is that he had not considered that genders will reason about moral issues very differently, as well as the fact that it also doesn't predict one's behaviour accurately." Kylo jotted down on the paper beside him, not even looking at what he was writing. His eyes directly on them, on her. Val gulped and carried on, rushing through so she could shrink back into the background.</p><p>When they came to the end slide it mortified Valentina. There in large printed letters was 'Val wants to bang Dr. Ren'. Arthur snatched the remote from her hand quickly ending the presentation as the class laughed and wolf whistled. Her skin burned red as she froze in front of the class. From the corner of her eye she saw Kylo brushed a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Thank you for that. Maybe next time we can leave out the childish comments at the end." The tone of his voice was unimpressed and annoyed. Val looked Artoo with a stone face. He had meant it as a joke she was sure, but he was an idiot for not removing it before they began. "You can both stay behind at the end, go to your seats."</p><p>Val and Artoo sat down again. Valentina's elbow went straight into his rib.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He whispered, rubbing his side. "I just did it while I was bored. I'll own up to it. Ren won't do anything." He whispered as the next pair set up their presentation.</p><p>"You're an idiot." She mumbles and ignores him for the rest of the hour.</p><p>During the other presentations, even with her crush on Kylo now public, she couldn't help but glance at Kylo. Only now he looked at her and it wasn't a look of disgust. His eyes examining her, looking over every part of her body. Her jawline, the nape of neck, the way her dress hugged her body from her chest to her hips where her skin rolled. Down to her thick thighs that were pale from the cold. He looked at it all and she noticed. Her blush never ceased through out. When it came to the end her embarrassment turned to fear because she knew that they were in trouble.</p><p>Both of them were terrified when all the other students left leaving them alone with their beloved Professor. Students looked back when leaving, in hope to catch some of the action. Val glanced at Artoo, and Artoo glanced at Val. Kylo lent back on his desk, his arms folded over his chest. He raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"I believe that personal fantasies should stay private and shouldn't be presented in vulgar language."</p><p>"But sir—" Valentina attempted to protect herself, Kylo raised his hand. His eyes darkening as his gaze brought her to an abrupt halt. His eyes moved from Val to Artoo.</p><p>"I don't believe that Valentina would have allowed it to be added to your presentation. Arthur, you're a good student, but playing silly tricks is not professional and I will not allow it in my class. However, Valentina it also tells me you were not paying attention to your assignment else you would have noticed, I expected more from you." His voice was stern and rasped as he spoke. Val's eyes drifted to the floor; her cheeks turned red. She swore she was going to kill Artoo.</p><p>"I'm sorry sir. It was meant to be removed." Artoo spoke.</p><p>"Go. Both of you and don't let me have to speak to you again. You're in college, not high school act like it." Kylo stood up and walked around his desk to sit down.</p><p>Artoo scrambled to collect his bag. While Val tapped her foot waiting for him, wanting to get out of there quickly. Artoo smiled at her and Val just glared.</p><p>On her way out from the class she risked looking back, catching Kylo rolling up his sleeves then readjusting himself in his trousers. Val pulled her dress down further as their eyes locked. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alpha Delta Phi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Milo mewed as the door knocked. Val spat out the toothpaste from her mouth and rinsed out with water. Then she walked into her kitchen to open the front door. She opened it wide as she could in the small studio. Standing on the other side was Artoo and beside him, his girlfriend Celena.</p><p>The alternative counterpart of Artoo. At that moment, her black hair was down, hiding the shaved to the scalp sides. She wore an oversized graphic tee, that Val recognized as Artoo's, paired with thick belt and attached chains. Big chunky boots on her feet and fine fish net tights. Her arms were crossed over, looking at Artoo. He was holding a bunch of flowers, Sunflowers. With a shy smile on his face.</p><p>Val raised an eyebrow at her friend. She had forgiven Artoo for his silly tricks, but it didn't mean she wasn't still pissed off with him and the look on Celena's face said she wasn't happy with him either.</p><p>"Sorry? Again?" He coughed holding out the flowers to her.</p><p>"It's gonna take a lot more than flowers." Val answered taking them from him and turning on her heel to let them in. She gently placed the flowers in the sink to sort out later and sat down on the floor by her fold vanity to put on her make up.</p><p>"I said I'm sorry a thousand times. It's been days." He huffed going into the fridge for a beer. "And Ren wasn't that bothered by it." Val picked up her powder brush and chucked it at him. "Ow."</p><p>"That still doesn't make it okay, you utter loser." She growled, patting her foundation onto her skin with a beauty blender.</p><p>"Don't worry, Val. I'll whip him into shape for you." Celena glared at her boyfriend from lying on Val's bed.</p><p>"Yeah that's right, everyone gangs up on me. I thought we were partying tonight not complaining." Artoo sat down on her couch.</p><p>"We are." Val answered moving onto her concealer. "Doesn't mean I can't make you suffer. Can you find my black one should body suit, and faded mom jeans please?"</p><p>"Sure." Artoo stood up and searched through her clothes rack close by.</p><p>"So the party is at Alpha Delta Phi right?" Val asked.</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully the police won't get called up this time." Celena replied.</p><p>Val didn't go crazy with her make up splitting her time in half. She kept to full coverage base, fluffy false lashes, and a bold red lip. Her hair was half up and half down, braided at the front and wrapped into two buns on top of her head, leaving her natural waves for the rest.</p><p>Celena and Valentina pushed the coffee table to the side so they could dance around the small apartment with teacups of wine in their hands. Val picked her beloved cat, kissing him on the nose. Kill the Director by The Wombats playing on high through the old beats pill. Artoo walked into the apartment after going to collect the pizza from downstairs. It was important to line their stomachs before even thinking about going out. Once they had eaten, Artoo called for an Uber to pick them up.</p><p>"Val, come on. We're going to be late!" Celena called from the door, while Val was too busy cuddling her cat to even be bothered by the fact it was already half eleven and they needed to go.</p><p>"Bye bye, Milo." She mumbled. The cat purred, rubbing his cheek against hers. Val gave one last scratch behind his ear then stood grabbing her phone and standing up. Already tipsy, she cheered making her way towards her friends in the kitchen.</p><p>"You and that bloody cat." Artoo rolled his eyes. Val shoved her friend through the door.</p><p>"Leave my baby out of this." She huffed.</p><p>Fueled by cheap wine and pizza they caught an Uber to the frat party. Just from the outside they could hear the loud bass, lights flashing through the windows. The lawn scattered with students already drinking. Artoo waited for both of the girls to get out the Uber before taking the hand of his girlfriend and the hand of his best friend, so that he was sandwiched between them. Artoo was protective over both of them, more so Val because she had no man watching her back. It was left ot him to make sure that his best friend was safe and okay.</p><p>As they walked onto the front garden people called out to Artoo, then a few girls that Celena and Val knew. Inside the house, they could barely move around, too many people crammed in four walls. Artoo kept a tight grip on their hands as they shoved through the crowd. They headed for the back garden, where an intense game of beer pong was happening. Finn, their close friend and a member of the frat, made the winning shot. The cheers were ear piercing as he cheered and hugged his partner tightly.</p><p>"Fuck yeah!" He shouted. Finn, was beginning to let his black hair grow out now, and his dark skin was complimented by the white dress shirt partially tucked into his trousers and black jeans he had decided to wear.</p><p>"Finn." Artoo called out. Finn looked back and smiled when he spotted his friends. He strolled over to greet the three of them.</p><p>"Aw, man so glad you could make it." Fin grinned, pulling Artoo away from the girls. Finn and Artoo shared a 'bro' hug, then Finn wrapped his arms around Val. Val held her arms tightly around Finn's neck.</p><p>"Finn I missed you." She cooed. "I'm so glad you're back from London."</p><p>"Babe, not as much as I missed you." Finn kissed her forehead sloppily. He moved towards Celena, wiggling his brows. "Celena." He sung, and she folded her arms over her chest raising a brow at him.</p><p>"Do not hug me." She said. Finn ignored her and gave her a hug, swaying her side to side and lasting way too long. All to annoy her. Celena managed to push him away.</p><p>"You know you love me." Finn grinned.</p><p>"Being put in the same dorm block as in freshmen year does not mean we are friends." Celena smirked.</p><p>"But it does." He grinned. "Here come and meet a friend of mine. He's a pledge for this year." Finn turned back to look at his beer pong partner who was sipping on his beer and watching the group. "Poe! Get over here!" He shouted.</p><p>Poe had Hispanic heritage and thick black hair that flickered at the ends. Pretty brown eyes that were warm like hot brownies. He was dressed a bright green polo, buttons undone and un-tucked from his denim shorts, a pair of muddy converses. He looked slightly older than a freshman, more around their age than a baby face eighteen. Poe gifted Val a toothy smile. Val blushed, heat risiing from the cute man in front of her and the wine making her head spin.</p><p>"Nice to meet you man." Artoo pulled him in for a 'bro' hug. "Name is Arthur, but my little sister called me Artoo and it's stuck."</p><p>"Finn's told me all about you. I didn't catch you at the party a couple of weeks back, think we missed each other." Poe answered.</p><p>"This is my girlfriend Celena." Artoo introduced, then turned towards Val. "And this is—"</p><p>"Valentina. Val." She answered, holding out her hand with a tipsy smile.</p><p>"Like Valentine." Poe smiled, shaking her hand.</p><p>"My birthday." Val fluttered her lashes, the wine giving her a flirty rush.</p><p>"Well, if you happen to have any Cupid powers, send them my way." He grinned.</p><p>The worst part of any frat party was Val's failed attempts to get score in beer pong. Although Finn's constant cackling that she couldn't didn't help her concentrate. Her and Celena lost to Artoo and Poe. Which got the girls intoxicated quicker than they expected.</p><p>The best part of the party was the chance that she got to have to dance with Celena. She was the only girl friend Val could bare to have. Growing up she had found that girls were bitchy and rude. Val's body grinded against Celena's front. Her friend's hands were on her hips as Celena also balanced a red cup in her hand. They danced to loud bass music that they barely knew.</p><p>"I love when we hang out!" Val lent back and shouted into Celena's ear.</p><p>"I love it too, especially when Artoo stops being an overprotective arsehole." She laughed. Val giggled, tipping the plastic cup to her mouth. Empty. Valentina frowned to herself, wiping the sweat off with the back of her hand.</p><p>"Overprotective huh?" Artoo appeared from nowhere and pulled his girlfriend away, blinding her with a hot kiss. Val put her hands up.</p><p>"Woah, kids." She mumbled, knowing there was no chance she would be heard over the music. "I'm going to get another drink!" She shouted as Artoo refused to stop kissing Celena. Val rolled her eyes, then began to push through the hot and sweaty crowd of college students.</p><p>The kitchen gave her a chance to breath. The air was cooler with the back doors open. There only a few people in the large area. A couple making out against the fridge, she watched as a guy shoved them aside to get to the ice dispenser. A couple of girls were talking, giggling with each other. Then there was Poe, opening a new bottle of beer. Val walked towards him, and the jugs of murky pink cocktails on the side.</p><p>"Hey you." Val slurred, her tongue twisting into knots. Poe looked over his shoulder. His smile grew wide when he spotted Val coming towards him.</p><p>"Having a nice night?" He asked.</p><p>"I have had lots of alcohol, anything would be good right now." She giggled, leaning against the counter, waving around her empty cup. "But now I'm empty."</p><p>"Here let me get you another." Poe took the cup off her as Val struggled to pull herself up on the counter, swinging her legs. Her hands gripped the side and she tilted her head as Poe poured her another cup of the cocktail. He passed the cup back, their fingers brushed each other. The pair glanced at each other, their eyes locking for a split second. But that could have just been the large amount of alcohol that they had consumed.</p><p>"So..." Poe begin. "Artoo was telling me about what happened in class." Val face palmed.</p><p>"Oh no no. Please don't. It was the most embarrassing thing ever. Don't get me wrong I would fuck Kylo Ren any day but I don't everyone to know that. I mean it's not just me, Artoo would fuck him too if he was single."</p><p>"Right. Don't you think it's a bit weird you think about fucking your professor."</p><p>"I mean he's hot." Val shrugged. Poe chuckled at her.</p><p>"You're adorable."</p><p>"Me? I'm a crazy cat lady." Val's mind knews she was embarrassing herself but her mouth couldn't stop moving.</p><p>"Being a crazy cat lady, doesn't stop me from wanting to kiss you."</p><p>"What?" Val whispered.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" He asked, stepping closer. Val nodded putting her cup on side, however knocking it over, luckily away from her. Poe leaned in taking a moment for their lips just to brush together before pressing them hard against hers. His hands moved to cup her cheek.</p><p>His lips were rough, as if he needed chapstick. Not soft like she imagined her dear professor to have. Plump lips that could kiss her anytime, anywhere. Kylo Ren, the only man that could have her on her knees. The entire time Valentina was thinking about someone else, Poe wasn't even on her radar, as she pulled him in closer. Poe took this as the green light to move his hands lower on her body, around her waist in an attempt to touch her ass while she was sitting on the counter.</p><p>Poe's small moan brought her out of her daze, and she pulled away breathless and red cheeked.</p><p>"Sorry, I can't... I'm very drunk right now. I don't want to while I'm—"</p><p>"Don't be sorry. I understand that is very responsible of you." He smiled, kissing her forehead. She patted his chest.</p><p>"Now, I gotta call Armmy, and get him to pick me up. That is responsible." She grinned, sliding off the side. She stumble on her feet. Poe reached out to steady her.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Uh huh, just gonna go outside and make a call." She smiled and stumbled off.</p><p>On the front lawn of the Frat house she groaned to herself. The lawn was filled with students drinking and running wild, a few had got hold of the toilet paper and were playing catch. While another was giving a bunch of guys a lap dance.</p><p>"What are you playing at girl?" She scolded herself, pulling her phone from her back pocket. The screen was blurry with her beer goggles. Luckily for her, Hux was on her speed dial. She plopped herself on the ground as the call rang out. Hux picked up the call. There was some rustling in the background.</p><p>"Val? Are you at a party again?" His voice rasped, and she knew he was rubbing his eyes while mentally judging her.</p><p>"Please come get me before I go back and kiss the cute boy again." She burped at the end.</p><p>"You're disgusting." He snarled lightly. "Where are you? Delta Phi?"</p><p>"Umm...yes." She answered, lying back, her head on the grass.</p><p>"Give me twenty minutes." He said, his bed creaked as got up then hung up on her.</p><p>Twenty minutes seemed to past quickly when you were watching stars. Stars that were moving fast, Val thought she was losing it.</p><p>"Hey girl. You okay?" A girl lent over her.</p><p>"Oh no, yeah for sure." She grinned. A loud car horn made her jump, she turned her head. Hux was parked outside in his bright orange new model Beetle waiting for her. She sat up attempting to rise to her feet. The random party goer helping her.</p><p>"Thank you." Val smiled sweetly and kissed the girl's cheek before making her way down the pathway to the car. The window rolled down and she leaned in. "Hey cutie, wanna give me a ride?" Val winked.</p><p>"Get in, loser."</p><p>"We're going shopping!" Val cheered standing up. Hux's face was unimpressed. Val pulled open the door and climbed in. Hux turned around and took a bowl from his back seat, thrusting it into her arms. He pulled off with intense speed and Valentina's stomach swore it was on purpose and that's why she had the bucket.</p><p>Hux parked in the small underground car lot of her block and took his drunk friend upstairs. He pulled her keys from the front pocket with his arm wrapped around a drooping Valentina and unlocked the door. They were greeted by an excited Milo. Val perked up throwing herself on the floor to greet her pet.</p><p>"Hi baby boy. Did you miss me?" She grabbed his face and planted kisses on his head while on her knees.</p><p>"Move." Hux kicked her lightly in the backside. Val looked back.</p><p>"Kinky." She winked.</p><p>"You disgust me on a whole new level every time." Val shrugged and crawled on her floor towards the bed, Milo trotting beside her. She pulled herself up on the piled mattresses. Hux switches on the light, Val covers her eyes.</p><p>"No." She groaned, shaking her head. Hux perched himself on the bed and began to attack her with a makeup wipe. "What are you doing?" She smacked him away.</p><p>"Do you want to break out? Because I can leave your make up on?" She put down her hands, letting him wipe away her make up. He smirked as he got the opportunity to tear off her flase eyelashes. He placed them onto top of her books as Val called out ouch. "Shut up woman. What are you wearing to bed?" He asked. Val reached out to tug at his t-shirt. "Seriously?" He asked. Val nodded.</p><p>Hux helped her out of her clothes and into his shirt and a pair of shorts before laying her straight on the bed, then lay the blanket over her. He switched off the light and climbed in next to her. The two friends lay facing each other.</p><p>"You're my best friend." Val whispered.</p><p>"I know. Get some sleep. We can talk all about the cute guy tomorrow." His voice was gentle as he stroked her hair out of her face. Val closed her eyes as Milo buried himself between the two of them. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hungover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! </p><p>We have done so much planning this week and have so much planned. It gets hot around chapter five. So stick around and please let us know what you think.</p><p>Love Em &amp; Eva<br/>Xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head was throbbing when she rolled over, away from the lights in her room. She was alone in the bed now and in her hungover state she didn’t care where Hux was until he was waving a cup of coffee in front of her.</p><p>“Come on you have class in less than two hours.” He said. She opened her eyes, using a hand to shield her.<br/>
Hux was dressed in his suit. Black tailored suit with a black dress shirt and a dark red silk tie. His bright orange hair gelled back into a side parting. He had been to work and Val frowned.</p><p>“What time is it?” She croaked.</p><p>“Half five.” He replied. Valentina cursed under her breath. She sat up, reaching out for the Starbucks coffee in his hands. Val closed her eyes as she took a sip, vanilla latte. She smiled to herself looking at Hux.</p><p>“Have you been to work then?” She coughed to clear her throat.</p><p>“Not all of us can lounge around all day.” He said stepping over to her couch. Her coffee table was clean, in fact was spotless. No sign of her night out.</p><p>“Did you clean for me?”</p><p>“Yeah, had a spare few minutes before I had to leave for work, there’s still washing up to do.” He replied.</p><p>“How you get dressed here?” She took another sip.</p><p>“I brought a suit in the car with me last night. Didn’t think you’d be letting me leave.”</p><p>“Thank you for coming to get me.”</p><p>“No problem, how is your head?”</p><p>“I’ve had no complaints.” Hux went wide eyed.</p><p>“Are you still drunk?” He sighed. Her head was killing her but she was definitely sober by now. Val just liked to see him squirm.</p><p>“No, just a head ache. Did I throw up?”</p><p>“Not while I was here but I had to flush your toilet when I got back.” He wrinkled his nose. “You definitely brought it all up. Do you need a lift to your evening class?”</p><p>“Please.” She begged. “I don’t think I could handle the sound of the subway right now.”</p><p>“So who was the cute boy you were making out with?” Hux asked as he pulled something out of a brown paper bag. He chucked it at Val, landing in front of her on the bed. Milo jumped up to sniff the paper. Val shooed him away from it and the fluffy grey cat curled up at the end of the bed.</p><p>“Oh god, I forgot for a moment. He was a freshman.”</p><p>“Freshman huh? Like them young now do we?” Hux smirked, pulling himself something out of the bag. Valentina unwrapped hers, revealing a bacon and egg sub which made her mouth water and her stomach churn.</p><p>“No, he was my age. I think he just took a few years before coming to college. But he was really cute but it didn’t feel right. I kind of started to imagine my professor when we were kissing.” Hux paused from taking a bite of his sandwich.</p><p>“Valentina. Really.” He rolled her eyes. “Your obsession with that Dr. Ren guy is unhealthy.”</p><p>“It’s not an obsession!” She defended herself. “The guy is hot okay? It’s not my fault.”</p><p>“But you were daydreaming about him while kissing another guy?” Val blushed. She was totally busted because who was she kidding she wanted Dr. Ren. She imagined him to be sensual and slow kissing and the same in bed. A real man.</p><p>“I was drunk.” She answered taking a bite of her sub.</p><p>“You’re weird as hell, Val.” He said, switching on the TV. Hux quickly changed the channel  to the CW, showing an episode of Riverdale. He scrunched up his nose again. “This show got so shit.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Val answered as they were both sucked into the show.</p><p>After finished her sub and coffee, Valentina felt more alive and got up to shower. She took her time, which would have affected her water bill but the hot water was refreshing. She could have stayed in there forever.</p><p>She yawned stepping out the shower. Val wrapped her body in a towel and brushed her teeth, while humming along to Stressed Out by Twenty-One Pilots.</p><p>Hux and Milo were staring each other down when she walked out of the bathroom. Val giggled.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Hux didn’t look at her.</p><p>“He was staring, so now I’m staring back.” He answered. Milo meowed as if he was answering aswell.</p><p>“Right…” She whispered, pulling a navy blue hoodie off her clothes rack, a plain black tee and a pair of cut out sports leggings. She bent over to reach under the coffee table where the canvas boxes held her underwear and bras. A pair of full briefs and a white t-shirt bra.</p><p>She dried herself off, not even bothered that Hux was in the flat. She quickly got dressed into the shirt and leggings. </p><p>Then dried her hair with a towel and piled into a bun on the top of her head. With time to spare she put on some concealer, lightly drew on her eyebrows and adding some mascara. After slipping on a pair of fake Yeezys she stood up and walked into the kitchen to feed Milo.</p><p>Taking the half can of cat food and putting it into a bowl. The cat circled her as if he was preying on his owner, in and out between her legs. She placed the bowl and he dived for the food.</p><p>Back in her room, Hux was flicking through facebook, while an episode of The Vampire Diaries played in the back ground.</p><p>“You know that I pay for the power in this place right? If you’re not watching it then turn it off.” Val complained, popping two painkillers in her mouth and swallowing them down with a bottle of water.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you ready to go?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m ready.” She said, picking up her bag from the floor. Hux stood and walked towards her door, not lifting his head from his phone. Also leaving the TV on. “Armitage!” She exclaimed. He looked back smirking at her. Valentina picked up the remote and turned the TV off, then followed him out the door.</p><p>Still hungry she got him to drive through Taco Bell and get her Volcano Burrito meal, which was she happily ate in his car, while Hux was terrified of his car being messed up.</p><p>“So, have you got this Ren guy for class tonight?”  </p><p>“Yes.” She glared.</p><p>“What is it about him that’s got you so hooked?”</p><p>“He’s tall dark and handsome.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Average then.”</p><p>“No.” She snapped. “He’s more than that but I don’t expect you to understand, thicko.” Hux pulled into campus.</p><p>“Hmm, I’m sure.” He scoffed. “Just don’t try to actually lay one on him.” He grinned, parking. Val punched his arm and opened the door to get out. Val hooked her bag on her shoulder, got out, then leaned down to look at him.</p><p>“I’ll text you later.” She told him.</p><p>“Bye, love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” He smiled, Val slammed the door shut and walked off towards her building.</p><p>As she walked through the quiet corridors her phone went off, signaling a text message. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it to show a message from Artoo.</p><p>Just got woken up by Celena. Can’t make it in. Still feel rough.</p><p>Jeez thanks now I’m facing Ren alone for the first time since our presentation.</p><p>She put her phone back in her pocket. Now feeling a whole new type of nervous that she was going to be alone in class. She walked into the lecture hall bundled up in her hoodie, which she shrunk into further. She took a seat at the back hoping she would blend in and Ren wouldn’t notice her.</p><p>Val sat down and pulled out her notebook and pen, flicking to the first clean page and doodled as everyone else came in. She pressed hard into the paper drawing her name in bubble writing letters tight together. It was like a sixth sense; she knew when he walked into the room. She moved her eyes up, keeping her head low.</p><p>Kylo was dressed in dark grey dress shirt and black trousers, like always freshly shined shoes. His hair brushed back behind his ears, but a few pieces falling in front of his face. He set down his brief case on his desk and leant of over the desk to log on to computer. Val was too far away to admire the smaller features like his dark freckles.</p><p>Students sat in front of Val which helped her blend in. Artoo had text back telling her that he was sorry again and he promised to make it up to her.</p><p>“Evening class.” He spoke standing up. There were a few quiet replies. “What is Emotion?” He announced the class topic. Val scoffed to herself. Emotions screw you over she thought.</p><p>During the class Valentina was in her own world. She wrote every down that wasn’t to do with her current class. Her page was filled with daisies and roses, a strange cartoon version of Milo, and Vines. She drew some polyclay earring designs, small pieces of fruit with eyes. Val thought she was invisible, completely safe until her name was called out.</p><p>“Valentina.” Her head snapped up, giving herself whip lash. Kylo was standing at the end of the row. Students had turned to face her.</p><p>“Yes, sir?” Her voice was quieter than she expected. Her body’s self defence system to hide her trembling voice.</p><p>“I hope you’re paying attention.”</p><p>“I am sir.”</p><p>“It doesn’t seem like it and we wouldn’t want you to fail my class, which is a dangerous possibility after your unprofessional presentation at the start of the week.” Val’s cheek burned red and she looked down as the class mumbled to each other. “Stay behind after class.” He ordered. The class’s mumbles turned to wolf whistles and Kylo’s faced turned. He walked down the stairs. “QUIET ALL OF YOU.” Val slouched in her seat.<br/>
She tried to pay attention for the rest of the class, she really did but she was more worried about Kylo asking to see her after. She knew she was in trouble and this time she was without her sidekick.</p><p>“Everyone please remember to do this weeks reading for Tuesday.” Kylo called as everyone collected their things. Valentina shoved her notebook and pen into her bag then slowly walk down the stairs. Kylo packed up his belongings and he walked towards the door, not even glancing at her.</p><p> “Follow me.” Valentina never replied and followed him out the door.<br/>
She stayed behind him as they crossed the campus to the office building, where most lecturers spaces were. Ren used his staff card to open the door, he held open the door open for her, turning back to look at her and let her pass.</p><p>The office was block was a refurbished vintage building. The walls were wooden panelling like her lecture halls and the high windows made it dark unless the light was shining through in spotlights. The entire place smelt like tree bark just after it had rained. On a few of the panels there were pigeon holes for staff mail and notice board about various events. She hadn’t been in here since her freshman year and things had gotten too much for her.</p><p>“Thank you.” Val mumbled. She looked down at her hands. They were trembling. Her chest felt as if it was wrapped in wire and someone was pulling tighter and tighter, until she would explode.</p><p>“Down the corridor last door on your left.” He answered.</p><p>“Yes sir.” She whispered and kept her pace quick as she raced to reach the office before, he could catch up with his long legs. She waited at the last office door like she was told. Her hands were clenched at the bottom of her hoodie as Ren unlocked his office door.</p><p>“Go sit down on the chairs at my desk.” Val walked into the room.<br/>
It was an average sized office. <br/>
A large window behind his office chair, which over looked the campus, the glass was tinted, so no one could see in. There were three bookshelves stood next to each other filled with the course material for three years, his own published book and a stack of papers she could only guess to be papers he had written. Hanging up on the other wall were his graduation certificates, undergrad, masters, and doctorate.</p><p>There was also an award but she couldn’t make out what for in that moment.</p><p>Valentina sat down at the uncomfortable chairs opposite his large wing backed leather chair, as if he were a criminal mastermind. Her head may have been throbbing before but now it was about to explode. She could feel her Taco Bell coming back up to greet her. Then her leg began to shake. Kylo put his case on the floor and sat down in his chair, looking at her.</p><p>“You’re hungover.”</p><p>“I-i-” Val stumbled.</p><p>“I expected more from you, Valentina. Over the past three years I’ve watched you work yourself to the bone, but since you’ve started this year, I don’t recognize the person in front of me.” Val pressed her hands down on her leg as if it would stop her anxiety.</p><p>“I know sir, things have been tough recently. I only meant to have a couple of drinks.”</p><p>“Will you use that excuse when you’re in your masters. Because as the head of the master’s scheme I won’t be accepting your bullshit into the classes. Do you remember anything from today’s class?”</p><p>“Some sir.”</p><p>“I hope that’s the case for your assignment this term. A dip in your grades could be critical to your graduation.”</p><p>“I know, sir.” She bit her lip, she looked down at the floor.</p><p>“Look me in the eye and defend yourself, Valentina.” Valentina forced herself to look up and into Kylo’s eyes, they seemed dark. Darker than she could ever remember. That moment when she looked back that day after class came to mind.</p><p>“I hope silly little crushes aren’t affecting your judgement.” Val dug her nails into her thigh.</p><p>“No sir. What Artoo did was a joke.” She lied and he could see straight through her.</p><p>“I don’t think it was, Valentina.” He whispered and yet it echoed straight through her. He brushed back his hair, leaning back on his chair, crossing his leg so one ankle rested on his knee. His elbow on the arm rest and his hand supporting his chin.</p><p>“It would be inappropriate. I’d like to leave now sir, if that’s all.” Her armour was crumbling.</p><p>“I’ll see you on Tuesday, fresh faced and sober. Go.” Val rushed to her feet and fled.</p><p>It wasn’t until she had made her escape outside of the building that she leant against the wall and slouched.<br/>
Her breathing jaggered and shallow. Her entire body trembling. Pure panic running through every brain and the only thing she could think about was being held in Kylo’s arms even though he had caused it but who was he to know she prone to panic attacks.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Graveyard Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Val worked the light night shifts at the Coffee Stop a few blocks away, it was double the wage because of the hours. Luckily for her she was a night owl. It was a couple that ran the cafe. They were in their mid sixties and they were the sweetest pair Val had the pleasure of knowing. Always interested in her day and what she had been up to, worried if she looked too tired. Maurice and Claire were like surrogate parents to her when she was in the city. Much better than her crazy mother.</p><p>She pushed open the door of the glass door to The Coffee Stop. Naked brick walls with a long bar in front of the station. A row of tables traveling down the the long room. At the end a door for the toilets. The glass window the span of the outside world. The city night life beginning to crawl out from every corner. The Cafe already filled with regulars, a few builders that had finished their day at work looking for a fry up, college students who were furiously typing away at their keyboards, and a the quiet ones reading in the lounge corner.</p><p>Valentina smiled when she spotted Claire wiping down the sides. As she walked towards the bar she noticed some dirty cups and scooped them into her arm to take out the back.</p><p>“Evening, Claire.” Val smiled. The grey haired woman looked up from cleaning. A smile over her face when she saw Val.</p><p>“Hunny, you’re half an hour early.” She scolded her employee for her time keeping. She hated taking up more of Val’s time than they already did. Val was a hard worker, always on time, always said yes when she was called in.</p><p>“I know, but there was nothing else for me to do. I walked faster than I expected to.” Val shrugged. She brushed past the door curtain and into the kitchen where Maurice was loading the dish washer. Val placed the cups on the side close by and walked towards the cloakroom/office. “Evening, Maurice.”</p><p>“How you doing, doll? How’s school?” He called over. He was a short, however he had a large bulk of muscle. His hair was still mostly a dark brown, except his beard which had become white over the year she had known him.</p><p>Val put her bag on the floor and shrugged off her coat, hanging it up.</p><p>“Everything is good, it’s still the start of year. Next semester will be terrible.”</p><p>“Well, you better let us know if you need any time off.” He raised a brow at her as she wrapped her apron around her waist, tying it at the front.</p><p>“No yeah of course.” Val smiled, walking back out front. Claire was finishing up making two lattes, when the cups hit the tray, she swiped the tray up. “Table?”</p><p>“Four, hunny.” Claire answered. Val walked over to the table and placed down the drinks with a smile.</p><p>There was a slight rush at ten, then after Maurice left for the night leaving Claire and Val to close up around two am. Recently the bell above the door had been replaced with a electronic beep that still caused Val to jump. It was one when a customer walked in, after the cafe had been quiet for a long time. She tucked her cloth into her apron and spun around from behind the bar.</p><p>“What can I— Dr. Ren.” He stood in front of her, dressed in a plain black hoodie and a pair of jeans. Val had never seen him so casual. The top hair of his hair tied up by a small band. She could tell he was tired from the look in his eyes.</p><p>“Hello Valentina. How is your evening?”</p><p>“Fine, thank you sir.”</p><p>“Val hunny, you better not be chit chatting again.” Claire teased, taking a glance over at Kylo.</p><p>“This is my Professor, Dr. Ren.” Val introduced. Kylo held out his hand to Claire, which she shook.</p><p>“Lovely to meet you, my dear. I’m Claire, Val’s boss and adoptive grandmother of sorts. She’s a clever one our little Val.” Claire pinched Val’s cheek. She blushed furiously embarrassed that her extremely hot professor had witnessed it. Kylo chuckled.</p><p>“She is indeed.” Kylo agreed. Val wanted to snap at how nice he was being when that day in the office, he was nothing but foul to her. After all, in the end she had ended up having a panic attack.</p><p>“Anyway, what can I get you?” Claire took over and Val was thankful for it.</p><p>“Black coffee, please. Large.” He answered. Val turned around and began to make a fresh batch of coffee to avoid talking to him.</p><p>Once he had paid, he went to sit down, and Claire whispered down her ear.</p><p>“Well, he is just lovely.” Val raised an eyebrow as she poured the coffee into a large cup.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, for someone covered in thorns.” Val replied.</p><p>“But still there is pretty flower on the end of it.” She winked, strolling into the kitchen. Val sighed and picked up the cup to take over to him. She promised herself, she would put the cup down and just walk away. Val walked over with her head held high to the longue area. She placed the coffee down and turned on her heel.</p><p>“This isn’t a safe area to be working in. I passed police just on my way here.” He spoke. Val paused.</p><p>“I know how to stay safe, sir.”</p><p>“Let me take you home after your shift.” Val glanced back.</p><p>“N-no need. I’m okay.” Val scurried off.</p><p>Safe to say that Valentina was on edge for the rest of her shift. Her eyes wondered over to Kylo who was reading Great Expectations in the corner. She kept wishing he would up and leave but her wish never came true. Val was beginning to get anxious, tapping her nails on the counter and staring off into space.</p><p>“For someone who doesn’t seem to like him you sure are glancing over a lot.” Claire whispered as she walked past. Val followed her into the kitchen, after remembering to take the coffee mugs to the dishwasher. She bent down and placed down in the draw.</p><p>“It’s ten minutes til closing.” Claire spoke wiping down the cooker where her husband had made a mess of a bacon sandwich. “You can head home, hunny.”</p><p>“I don’t mind staying.”</p><p>“You look exhausted Valentina. Go home.” Val nodded, knowing that arguing with Claire would only be a losing battle.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” She answered, walking towards the office to grab her bag and coat. She pulled off her apron and shoved it into her bag and shrugged on her coat, before slinging her bag on her shoulder. Val walked up to Claire.</p><p>“Night, Claire.” She leaned in to kiss her cheek.</p><p>“Let me know when you get home safe, and sweet dreams.” Val stepped out from the curtain.</p><p>“Will do. Can I take those croissants home?” She called.</p><p>“Take what you want, hunny.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Valentina grabbed herself a brown paper bag and picked up the tongs. She bent over into the pastry cabinet and pulled each one out. Val’s addiction was her late-night snack at the end of her shift. The croissants were also homemade by Maurice and that somehow made them taste better. Once she had put three in the bag, she twirled the bag over artfully. She placed them in her bag as she walked towards the door.</p><p>“I thought I told you I was taking you home.” Val stopped in her tracks and looked back to see Kylo, walking towards her. She had forgotten him for a moment, and almost gotten away Val opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He stopped in front of her, looking down at her short statue.</p><p>“I-I’m okay, sir.” Kylo shook his head.</p><p>“It’s no longer an option.” He answered. “It’s raining, and the last thing anyone needs is you catching a cold and sneezing throughout my class. Let’s go.” He nudged his head towards the door. Valentina took the lost and turned towards the door, with Kylo following closely behind her.</p><p>When she opened the door, Val was hit with a gust of wind and rain drops hit her. Part of her was thankful for the lift home. Once outside Kylo overtook her and walked around the corner to the small car park out back. The rain was fine, the kind that made you feel damp, hot and sweaty. She lifted her hood up, holding it over her head as the rain tried to knock it off. Kylo glanced back at her, in the dark she couldn’t read him.</p><p>There was only one car on the gravel. An expensive Audi R8, her mouth nearly dropped open. How many times she had heard Celena go on and on about how she wanted an Audi and now Val was about to driven home by her Professor in that same car. He unlocked the car. Wrapped his hand around the door hand. Val hesitantly got into his car as he held open the door for her. She was in awe once inside the car. All black leather interior, it spoke elegance and class she couldn’t form into words. She shuffled her legs to the centre so she was barely touching anything else but the seat, scared of scratching the leather, so she held her bag tightly on her lap.</p><p>Kylo shut the door and with long strides then getting into the driver’s seat, trying not to get soaking wet from the rain. He settles in his seat and pulls the band that held his hair up from his face, running his fingers through his hair and taking a quick glance in the rear-view mirror. Val caught herself gawking at him and shook herself out of it. He looks over at her.</p><p>“Put your seatbelt on, last thing I want is you flying through the window, god forbid we get in an accident.” Val’s heartbeat skipped.</p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry I forgot.” She buckled herself in and rearranges herself comfortably as she can again, keeping her limbs tucked in. Kylo buckles his own belt and glances over at her, spotting that she had huddled herself like a child.</p><p>“You can relax, the seats are worn anyway.” Val’s face flushed.</p><p>“Well it doesn’t seem that way.” She mumbled, adjusting herself again to sit comfortably but turned away from him.</p><p>“What was that?” He questioned, his voice rasping.</p><p>“Nothing.” He starts the engine and the car purrs, he checks over his blind spot and pulls out of the driveway and starts to head towards the Front St west.</p><p>“You know it would pretty helpful if you actually told me where you live so I know where I’m going.” He says bluntly. “You can just leave me at Yonge and Dundas square I can just walk over its a minute away.” Kylo huffs and rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I said I’d take you home because there’s police everywhere tonight, and Yonge and Dundas at night is not the place to be alone, so again Valentina, where am I going.”</p><p>“Fine.” Val snapped. “The parking is at Victoria St lane, just behind the small black building.” He nods and starts to head north until they hit the traffic to start moving again, the only thing making a sound is their mixed breathing patterns until Kylo switches the radio on, I’m On Fire by Bruce Springsteen. Val chuckles to herself as the song continues.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Kylo says as he keeps his eyes straight towards the car in front of him, immediately Val regretted her outburst and her level of anxiety rises. Her leg starting to shake, fiddling with the strap on her bag, and a small layer of sweat on her forehead.</p><p>“No-uh-nothing I just, I like this song.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Kylo mumbled as the car begins to roll with the traffic. Val’s thoughts racing as she took sneaky glances at her professor. Why was this happening all of sudden, he was so rude and cold in class, found joy in calling me out, why does he care now, she thought.</p><p>“Why?” She blurts.</p><p>“Pardon?” He glances over her.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” She asked sitting straight, keeping her face neutral.</p><p>“I think I’ve already explained myself.” He answered, turning a corner.</p><p>“Not really. You called me out in class, and now you’re concerned for my safety. You’re giving me whiplash.”</p><p>“You’re one of the best students in that class, and recently you’ve been at risk of losing everything you’ve worked hard for. Silly messages and—”</p><p>“I told you already, I was not responsible for that! It was Artoo!” Her blood was being to boil.</p><p>“Do not cut me off.” Kylo growled. “And coming into class hung over, what are you going to do when exams come around and you haven’t listened to course material. Fall behind and have to retake the class? What will you do then, Valentina? You will have no sympathy because it will be down to you!” He raised his voice, but Val’s adrenaline was pumping.</p><p>“Students go out! It’s normal. I don’t turn up to every class hungover. Cut me some slack.” She snapped as he pulled up into the parking lot. “You know nothing about what I do to judge me for one party, because there have been multiple times that I have come to your class hung over and you never noticed. I work late night shifts and making stupid earrings on etsy to afford to live so I can get my damn degree and I will not let you sit here and judge me for what I do.” Val burst, tears rolling down her face.</p><p>She yanked open the car door and got out, slamming the door hard as she could. Her hands were shaking as she marched towards the front door of her building quickly to avoid the rain.</p><p>Leaving Kylo stunned.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>